Advances in communications technologies have interconnected people perhaps better than ever. To illustrate, increased capabilities of communication devices, such as desktop phones, mobile phones, and other communication devices, and communication services accessible by such communication devices have allowed users to communicate like never before.
Such advances in communications technologies have challenged designers of user interfaces for communication devices. For example, a common challenge has been to design and implement user interfaces that provide an appropriate balance of information, usability, intuitiveness, control, and functionality that promotes a quality user experience. While user interface technologies have made significant advances in this regard, there remains room for improvement. For instance, there remains room to improve the intuitiveness and/or usability of user interfaces that are designed to be used by a user of a communication device to control or otherwise manage communication functions of the communication device.